Maman
by Yami Flo
Summary: Cela fait près de dix ans qu'elle nous a quitté, Papa et moi. Pourtant, elle est toujours présente dans mon coeur... Où quand un jeune samouraï repense à l'une des personnes les plus chères à son coeur...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers sont la propriété de Hajime Yadate. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Maman…**

Cela fait près de dix maintenant qu'elle nous a quitté, papa et moi. Pourtant, elle est toujours présente dans mon cœur. Et pas que dans mon cœur, mais aussi dans mon âme.

Elle était belle. Très belle, même, malgré son jeune âge. Elle devait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans à ma naissance. Mon père en avait deux de plus. Des enfants, presque.

De lui, j'ai hérité de mon physique. Mais d'elle, j'ai hérité des yeux. Des yeux plus bleus que les saphirs les plus purs. Des yeux qui reflètent la rage de vaincre. Enfin, c'est ce que dit mon père.

Je me rappelle d'elle dans les plus petits détails. La façon dont ses yeux se mettaient à briller quand elle parlait de quelque chose qu'elle aimait, le balancement de sa natte quand elle marchait, le timbre de sa voix quand elle était en colère, sa manière de sourire à la plus petite plaisanterie, son rire…

Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme cela.

Enfant, je ne savais qu'une chose ; elle était ma mère et je l'aimais. Plus tard, quand j'ai atteint l'âge de raison, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur elle. Ce fut très dur. Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les personnes qui l'avaient connu. Sa perte semblait avoir laisser une blessure qui ne s'était jamais cicatrisée. Pourtant, ils ont parlé.

Mon père fut le premier. Il m'a raconté leur première rencontre, et ce qui en a suivit. C'est drôle. J'imagine mal ma mère avec un sabre à la main. Pourtant, quand je regarde les photos de l'album, c'est bien elle que je vois, au milieu de ses amis, vêtue pour le kendo, tenant la coupe de la victoire. C'était un ami commun qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre. Le coup de foudre fut presque immédiat. Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Un an après, ils se mariaient, malgré le désaccord des parents de la mariée, et deux ans plus tard, je naissais.

Mes grands-parents paternels continuèrent. Leur belle-fille était une personne très chère à leur cœur, même s'ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre le choix de leur fils. Maman était toujours debout avant tout le monde, elle faisait les repas, le ménage, la lessive,…Et dès qu'elle avait un moment, elle reprenait son sabre et répétait ses katas. Avec le temps, les liens s'étaient formés. Maman mettait de la bonne volonté dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

De mes grands-parents maternels, je n'eu jamais de réponses à mes demandes, pas plus qu'à mes lettres. Ils n'ont jamais accepté son mariage, ne m'ont jamais reconnu comme leur petit-fils. Quand j'y repense, je me rappelle clairement ne pas les avoir vu à son enterrement…

Ce sont ses plus proches amis qui ont continué là où ma famille ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas. Tous disaient à quel point elle était une bonne amie, une charmante jeune femme, une redoutable pratiquante de kendo,…

Pourtant, elle avait ses défauts. Elle n'était guère patiente – encore un trait de caractère qui nous est commun, selon nos proches – et elle était aussi assez rancunière. Un peu maladroite, aussi. Et elle n'avait strictement aucun talent pour la couture, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'améliorer. Mais, dans le fond, qui s'en souciait ?

J'aime me souvenir des instants que nous avons partagés ensemble.

Les meilleur souvenirs qu'y me reviennent à l'esprit remonte à l'hiver qui précéda sa…disparition.

Je me souviens de la neige au dehors. Des tonnes de neige. Et ce gros chat aux yeux bruns, coucher au pied d'un arbre, qui me regardait avec curiosité. Enfin, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un gros chat. Je m'étais perdu, je crois. En tout cas, je ne retrouvais pas maman. Il y avait des arbres partout autour de moi. Je pleurais. Et le gros chat m'a consolé en me léchant le visage, et m'a porté sur son dos, jusqu'à la maison.

Maman était surprise. Elle avait peur aussi, je crois. Mais elle était contente de voir que je n'avais rien. Elle a même caressé le chat en le remerciant de lui avoir rendu son petit garçon. Et le gros chat est reparti, comme ça. J'étais loin de me douter que je le reverrais un jour, et qu'il deviendrai un si fidèle compagnon…

Maman ne m'a plus lâché de toute la journée. Elle me posait beaucoup de questions pour savoir si j'allais bien, si je ne m'embêtais pas, si je voulais boire quelque chose de chaud…

Une autre fois, je me rappelle l'avoir vu faire des essayages pour un kimono. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux. Et elle souriait tristement, un peu comme quelqu'un qui se savait condamner.

C'était moins d'un mois avant sa mort.

Je crois…je crois qu'elle a toujours su qu'elle mourrait jeune. Depuis combien de temps était-elle malade ? Depuis combien de temps le cachait-elle ?

Personne ne savait. Mais le résultat était là.

C'était bien elle qui gisait, mortellement pâle, sur ce lit d'hôpital. Papa pleurait. Mes grands-parents avaient les yeux rougis. Un monsieur en blouse blanche leur racontait quelque chose d'une voix hachée. Je les entendais parlé, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient – cancer, tumeur, incurable, condamnée,… - n'avait aucun sens pour le petit garçon de quatre cinq ans que j'étais.

Papa m'a pris par la main.

"Est-ce que tu veux voir ta maman, Ryo ?"

J'ai dit oui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde était triste. Je comprenais seulement que maman n'allait pas bien. Mais j'ignorais à quel point…

Sa natte était défaite. Ses yeux étaient juste entr'ouverts. Sa respiration était lente. Sa peau était presque blanche. Pourtant, elle souriait. De ce petit sourire léger qu'elle arborait quand elle était triste, mais qu'elle refusait de le montrer. A vrai dire, c'était une façon plus douce de pleurer.

Elle m'a longuement caressé les cheveux. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lever le poignet. Papa avait dû l'aider.

"Comme tu as grandi", murmurait-elle.

"Tu trouves ?"

"Oh oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de grandir. Et bientôt, mon bébé sera un grand garçon, puis un adolescent, puis un adulte…"

"Nan ! Je resterais toujours un enfant et je resterais toujours ton petit garçon."

"Tout le monde grandit Ryo. Mais, je veux que tu saches…quelque soit ton âge, ton apparence, tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon adoré…"

"Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"C'est rien mon chéri…Ryo ? Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?"

"Hum hum."

"Rend moi fière, mon chéri. Je veux pouvoir être fière de mon fils, même si je ne suis plus là pour le voir grandir. Je veux être fière de mon petit samouraï."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Maman, tu me fais peur…"

"Promets, Ryo. S'il te plaît…"

"Je…c'est promis, maman. Je ferais tout pour te rendre fière..."

Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle s'était endormie. Papa m'a ramené à la maison. Maman ne s'est jamais réveillée. Papa m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coma. Deux jours après, Maman était morte.

Les funérailles eurent lieu moins d'une semaine après. Et tout ce qui resta d'elle, se furent des photos et des souvenirs…

Les années ont passé. Le petit garçon a tenu sa promesse. Il a appris à être tolérant et ouvert, a étudié dur, à appris à se battre. Le gros chat est devenu un tigre aux yeux brillants d'intelligence. Et le petit garçon devenu adolescent a rencontré un étrange prêtre qui lui a offert une armure mystique pour lutter contre les forces du mal.

Le petit garçon s'est battu contre les forces du mal, s'est fait des amis et des ennemis, a souffert au fil des combats, mais n'a jamais abandonné.

La guerre s'est achevée. Nous l'avons gagné. La terre est sauve.

Je suis devant la tombe de ma mère, et je ne peux que penser à une chose. Serais-tu vraiment fière de moi, si tu me voyais maintenant, Maman ?

…

Je crois qu'il suffit de lire ta pierre tombale pour le savoir. Dans le fond, j'ai vraiment tenu ma promesse. Et je continuerais à la tenir, aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

_Kyoko Sanada_

_15 Avril 1953 – 7 Juin 1978_

_Une mère sera toujours fière de son enfant, quoiqu'il devienne…_


End file.
